


Junk sick

by IggiesIguana



Category: Iggy Pop (Musician), Led Zeppelin, Robert Plant - Fandom, The Stooges - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28210149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IggiesIguana/pseuds/IggiesIguana
Summary: silly/shitty/smutty little fic that was sitting in my drafts...yet another Robert/Iggy fic inspired by those pics of them together.
Relationships: Robert Plant/Iggy Pop
Kudos: 6





	Junk sick

**Author's Note:**

> silly/shitty/smutty little fic that was sitting in my drafts...yet another Robert/Iggy fic inspired by those pics of them together.

Robert grabbed a beer from the minibar, leaning up against a sofa and surveying the chaos of the hotel suite. Lingerie, mystery stains, solo cups, and cigarette buds. They'd get their asses chewed for sure. Robert sighed tiredly, shuffling to his room, stepping over the mess. The partygoers had all migrated to the rest of the boy's bedrooms, the low buzz of music, laughing, screaming registered in the back of his head. He grunted as he noticed his door was ajar. His eyes came upon a lump under his sheets, some asshole was in his bed. 

"Who the bloody hell is in my bed?" Robert shouted, looking around, forgetting nobody else was around, a straggler half passed out on a couch moaned. He roughly shoved the person lying in his bed, the body stirred and turned over, tangled blonde hair was splayed out upon the satiny pillow. "Iggy?" Robert huffed in disbelief. "What the fuck man? How did you get in here?"

Iggy grumbled, blinking awake and muttering something incomprehensible. "Where am I?" He mumbled, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. 

Robert grunted "In my bed, man." Iggy squinted and then chuckled. "Oh. Funny." He pulled the covers back over his bare bare shoulder, closing his eyes. 

"No!" Robert exclaimed. "You can't sleep here man you gotta go!" Iggy let his fists fall dramatically on the sheets and wined "Aww c'mon there's plenty of room!" Iggy patted the bed next to him." "C'mon...Percy." Robert gritted his teeth, he wasn't pleased Iggy knew that nickname. 

Iggy huffed, surrendering under Robert's stern scowl. "Fine. But I'm using your shower. You wouldn't know but the showers in the cheap suites are truly awful." Robert rolled his eyes. His cheeks flushed and he looked away when Iggy peeled off the sheets revealing he'd managed to loose his clothes too. He strode confidently across the room, standing in the doorway of the bathroom. 

"Oh c'mon I know you like what you see." Iggy ran his hands seductively over his tanned chest. "I know how you and Jimm-" 

Robert snapped his head towards Iggy, now he was pissed. "If you don't stop fucking around I'll kick your sorry ass out into the hall stark naked." Iggy just laughed, turning on his heels and shutting the bathroom door. Robert sighed tiredly, flopping down on the disturbed bedsheets. He had a soft spot for Iggy he couldn't lie, you could get drunk off his madness just by proximity. When he closed his eyes he could only see Iggy: shaggy platinum blonde hair, the sun-kissed tan of a surfer, and when your eyes traveled down past his lean, muscular midsection...  
Robert scribbled over the image in his head, refusing to fall for Iggy's crotch witchcraft bullshit. 

The smell of luxury hotel soaps wafted into the room, the shower was a low hum. Robert tried to relax, kicking his shoes off and sending them tumbling to the floor. The room was cool, and still. He could see his chest rise and fall, inexplicable anxiousness brewing in his stomach. Robert heard the squeak of the shower being turned off, muffled rustling through the bathroom door.

Iggy stepped out with a towel low around his waist, dripping all over the plush carpet. "I lost my clothes...do you have something I can borrow?" He asked seriously, as if that was an appropriate request of a professional acquaintance. Robert grimaced, not having much choice. Yeah whatever c'mon." He rolled out of bed and knelt down at his suitcase, choosing a tshirt and jeans. As Robert stood back up he was met with a gentle brush of the hand across his bare stomach where his open shirt didn't cover. Iggy's eyes darkened as they met Robert's, waiting for his reaction. 

"You ought to cool down Robert, you seem so high strung. It's not like you." Iggy mused quietly. Robert swallowed the lump in his throat. "A psycho in my bed didn't help my nerves y'know" Iggy laughed. Robert never noticed he had so many freckles. 

Iggy let his hand wander higher, cocking his head as he looked up at Robert, who had several inches on him vertically. "Maybe you could try a psycho in your bed again and see if you get a different result." Robert laughed nervously, seeing if iggy would pass it off as a joke. "You tryna get in my pants stooge?" Robert muttered, breath hitching. It had actually been awhile since Robert had gotten laid, just busy really, but this was definitely not turning out to be the evening he had expected. Iggy smirked. "Dunno, will you let me?" Robert could feel his blood pumping, he needed to cut the thickness in the air or he'd pass out. "You wanna do some coke? I've got nobody to share with." Robert motioned to the empty space around him. Iggy nodded enthusiastically, flopping back down on the bed as Robert rifled around. He cut the powder right onto the dresser, beckoning Iggy back over. "The mentally ill first." Iggy didn't react, too focused on the hit. He dove down and sucked up 2 lines, when he came up he noticed in the mirror that white powder was stuck to his nose, he laughed, brushing it off. Robert went about his own business, sniffing hard and rubbing his raw nose as he came up.

"So Robbie...gonna take me up on that offer?" Robert was holding onto the dresser with white knuckles, waves coming over him...body on fire. "huh?" He muttered, lazily looking at Iggy's suggestive, as always, smirk. Iggy inched closer, pressed a splayed hand to Robert's stomach. He leaned into his ear and whispered "You wanna fuck me?" Robert blinked the spots from his vision, his body burning, a pulling sensation. He had already been horny, cruising for a piece of ass, he could hardly stop himself to think about it. Robert felt himself nod as he let Iggy's hands explore him. Robert shakily pulled the towel off Iggy. 

His eyes darkened, trapping Robert's.  
Robert's throat felt tight as he placed his hand over Iggy's, running it over his chest. "You've got me." Robert whispered hoarsely. "Damn you." He hesitantly leaned down to press his lips onto Iggy's, wet hair tickling Robert's face. Iggy's hand fell to Robert's waist, pulling him closer as he returned the kiss. Robert shyly ran his hands over his muscular chest, shuddering as his fingers traced Iggy's abs, this felt like heaven. 

Iggy steered Robert up against the bed, the back of his knees pressed to the mattress. He was much smaller but Robert could feel how strong he was. The blonde slipped his tongue in, eliciting a gasp from Robert as he slid his fingers into his wooly golden hair. He was good at this. Iggy broke the kiss, rolling his head to Robert's ear. "what do you want?" His voice was gruff and Robert throbbed. "Do what you will with me...please." Robert managed.

Iggy locked eyes with Robert while he dropped to his knees. He gasped as Iggy pushed his hands up his thighs, grinning as he rolled his face into Robert's crotch through his jeans. After what seemed like centuries to Robert, Iggy unzipped his fly and pulled his pants down to his knees, palming his erection through his boxers as he was looking right at Robert, who had to blush and look away. This wasn't like Robert, he was confident...a god in bed but this fucker had him in his fist. Robert glanced down in time to see Iggy whip his cock out, admiring it before running his tongue down the length. Robert gasped. "you're a greedy fucker." Iggy chuckled.

Iggy took him in his mouth, teasingly scraping his teeth up and down his dick. Robert groaned, his forehead crinkling up in agony. Finally he felt the wet warmth of Iggy's mouth close in on his cock, one hand working on the base and another gripping the mattress. When Iggy took Robert to the back if his throat the taller man let out an involuntary whimper, knees feeling weak. He was really, really good at this. Robert absently wondered how often he sucked cock, it was only a little surprising. Suddenly the warmth of Iggy's mouth was gone and he was now attacking Robert's lips. Robert gasped between fast sloppy kisses, feeling suffocated in the best way possible.

Iggy pulled back, chest rising and falling as he searched Robert's wild eyes. "lie down on your back." He commanded, Robert thought he picked up on a twinge of nervousness but he complied. He lost his slinky open shirt on the way, his necklaces knocking against his chest as he scooted back on the bed. Iggy crawled up near him, sitting on his knees. He ran a hand down Robert's strong leg, fingers finding curly golden hair. Iggy's eyes left Robert's and he sat up, spitting in his hand. He reached around and slipped his own finger in his hole, brow scrunching as he squeezed his eyes shut. Robert's mind went blank as he watched the scene before him. Iggy added another finger, rocking back and forth, fucking himself, he sighed quietly for a few moments. He added a third, moaning with his mouth hung open now. He looked at Robert with leaded eyes, grinning "Bet you didn't think you were getting a performance tonight?" Robert shook his head in awe, it was so bizarre to see this guy so sensual and vulnerable...it sent Robert for a loop.

He slipped his own fingers out and crawled onto Robert's lap, Robert's heart beating at a rate of a million miles per hour in his chest. Wordlessly Iggy sat up, taking Robert's cock in his hand and stroking it gently as his coaxed it into his ass. Robert grunted quietly as Iggy lowered himself down no more than halfway, holding onto the headboard, head hanging. "Fuck..." He whispered. For a brief moment Iggy's pained blue eyes flickered past Robert's both of their mouths hanging open. Their minds going white hot, blank. Iggy thrusted himself down on Robert, moaning as he hit his hilt. Robert grunted and coughed, gripping Iggy by his hips now. 

Iggy gently rocked against Robert, his hands finding his happy trail and running his fingers through the little golden curls. "Tell me you want me to ride your cock." Iggy said, sucking a sharp breath in. Robert's eyes widened as he realized Iggy meant it. "I- I want to you ride my cock." Robert said squeamishly, blushing and looking away. 

Iggy slowly started to thrust up and down on Robert, focused. Robert bucked forward, Iggy yelped, not having expected it. He could feel Robert's cock all the way in this throat. He was breaking a sweat now, panting as he started moving faster on him, fucking himself on Robert. Intermittently Iggy would sit up and let Robert groan as he got thrusts of his own in. Iggy's eyes darkened on Robert's as they rocked together. "Can you do something for me baby?" His voice softened, Robert nodded. 

"Choke me." 

Robert's throat tightened, his wandering mind stuttering as tried to ignore how good Iggy felt on his cock. He suddenly became aware of the room around him, the satiny sheets, how dark it had become outside his windows, his stomach hardening. "Are you sure?" Robert asked Iggy as he was still riding him. Iggy nodded, there was desperation painted on his face. "Please...I need this." Robert shakily found Iggy's neck with his right hand, experimentally squeezing. A small noise left Iggy's throat, he nodded to keep going as Robert's looked to him worriedly. The tighter Robert's hands gripped his throat the faster Iggy's slammed himself on his cock, choking out strangled moans.  
Robert tried to pull his hand away when he started gasping for air but Iggy's held it there, his mouth hanging open as they moved up and down together. 

Finally Robert yanked his hand away in bewilderment. "I'm not- I can't do that!" He exclaimed as Iggy sucked in ragged breaths. "Just come in me." Iggy huffed, closing his eyes as he fucked himself faster, Robert's hips picking up the pace too. "fuck...you're so tight." Robert groaned, letting his head fall back against the pillow. Little noises were leaving Iggy's throat, his nails were digging into Robert's chest as he whimpered. "oh...fuck." He whispered, taking his own cock in his hand and stroking it at the same pace. Robert felt a pull in his stomach as he panted, sweaty golden hair splayed beneath him on the pillow, his pretty face pained by desire. "come in me Robert...cmon baby cmon...ugnh ffuck" Iggy eyes were watering and he cried out as Robert grabbed his hips and shoved him down on his cock, hot tears streaming down his cheeks. "with me love." Robert gasped, that unmistakable electricity tingling in all of his extremities, vision going blurry. Iggy cried out loudly, everyone would hear them for sure. "Oh...oh" He fell limp onto Robert, his belly now slicked. His blonde hair stuck to Robert's sweaty chest. Robert grunted as he thrusted into Iggy now for his own pleasure, his nails piercing his sides as he choked out a moan, emptying himself inside Iggy. 

The room fell silent except for their labored panting. Robert's eyes wandered to the doorway, he realized it was still open. Some girl, a groupie, was standing there gripping the frame, hand down her pants. Robert's face twisted. "Fuck off!" he yelled. "Close the door while you're at it!" 

Iggy rolled off of him, falling onto the bed groaning. "You're going to be sore." Robert mused. Iggy chuckled. "I get off on that y'know." Robert shook his head, adjusting himself to be more comfortable. "You're a scary motherfucker...but you've got a tight ass." His eyes flicked down to Iggy's spent body, he noticed in a flash the scars on his chest. 

Robert sighed, pushing his sweaty curls away from his face. "I don't want to cuddle with you, but I'd go for a shower and raiding the mini bar." Iggy nodded in agreement, rolling off the bed and making his way to the bathroom, the knobs squeaky as he turned the water on. Robert palmed around the nightstand before finding his cigarettes, he lit one and let it take care of him, filling his lungs with spicy comfort. 

Iggy stood at the doorway of the bathroom. "You comin'?" Robbert nodded, letting Iggy pluck the cigarette from between his fingers and take a few drags before flicking it into the sink. The water was lukewarm, but it felt good as Robert let it flatten his hair and cascade over his face. Iggy joined him, his hair hadn't even dried from the previous shower. "This must be a record for you Ig, two showers in one day??" Iggy rolled his eyes, lathering himself up with the soap. Robert admired his body, he had this odd mix of femininity and gruff Robert could only aim for. "Got sum'in on my face Robbie?" Iggy asked, barely looking up. Robert forgot he was staring. 

He cleared his throat. "How often you sleep with guys Iggy?" Robert poured 3 bottles of complimentary hotel shampoo into his palm, his mane needed it all. "Oh I dunno whoever comes my way, which is usually multiple people a day." Robert grimaced as he realized there had been no condom present. "Huh." is all Robert said. 

They finished up and threw their clothes on, Iggy in what he'd borrowed from Robert. It was strangely not intimate at all. There was no feeling to it, they didn't even like each other's music but it was one of the best fucks Robert had in months. The party had spilled back into the main part of the suite, the boys chit-chatted their way to the bar where they poured themselves drinks. Jimmy came around visibly drunk, slurring his words. "Ehyyyy Iggy I got your shit man!" Jimmy thrusted a pile of clothes towards him. Robert raised an eyebrow, jumping to surprising conclusions. "You see.." Jimmy gripped Robert's shoulder for balance. "Iggy here was junk sick and shakin and shit and passed out and shit so we were like FUCK! We can't have Iggy Pop OD in our hotel room! And he was all sweaty and shit so we stripped him and chucked him in your bed." Robert and Iggy looked at each other, Iggy frowning. "Hum...Makes sense." Iggy declared, they followed Jimmy with their drinks to the balcony where some of the guys were hanging. If anyone noticed they didn't care when Iggy slipped into his own clothes. 

The night air was cool on their backs, the city buzzing below them. Iggy lit a cigarette, the smoke blowing all into his face from the window as he breathed out. "I know it ain't happening again but it was a real cool time, thanks." Robert nodded empathetically as someone with a camera came around to snap their photo.


End file.
